A Clawed Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Two girls who love to write stories get a huge surprise one night. But are they dreaming it? Or is their new friend real? Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**guestsurprise, who owns Vamps, wrote this story. Special guests are Goldie and Biena.**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Now, before someone leaves a review saying this isn't a Ben 10 story, Vamps is a Vladat, which is mentioned in here and Vladats are part of the Ben 10 series, so this is a Ben 10 story.**

 **Enjoy the story! I own nothing!**

* * *

 **A Clawed Heart**

This was the most boring day ever. School was boring and there was nothing left to look towards, but work. Both girls sat lazily in their chairs and waited for the day to pass so they could pack and get ready to go to work.

"I am so tired." Biena said softly.

"I don't want to go to work either but we have to. You know how our boss can be." Goldie replied.

Finally, the day passed and they drove to their job: the biggest Wal-Mart in the county. Only they had one problem. After they finished their work for today, their boss said that they also had to be the clean-up crew.

"I can't take much more of this," Biena said softly.

"I know…and to make matters worse…it's just us in this huge store. Let me run out and get some dinner for us; I will be back shortly to help!" Goldie said softly. Biena smiled and nodded as her friend left. But just as Goldie left, Biena heard a crash in the back room. She froze in fright.

"I thought I was alone!" Biena whispered.

She ran away and took off towards the back entrance. As she ran, she saw claw marks on the floor. She gasped in horror and continued to run; they lived in a rural area so she thought a bear had gotten in. At that moment, she spun around the corner and gasped at the sight before her. There was a large creature kneeling down and drinking something that appeared to be tomato juice. He suddenly stopped and looked at her, sensing she was there. His green eyes pierced right into her and he continued to stare, seemingly trying to see if she was a friend or foe.

"I think it's a monster…," Biena gasped.

At that moment, he cocked a curious brow and put the juice down. He then balanced on all fours and stared at her in a curious manner.

"Correction…I am not a monster…," a deep voice cooed. She couldn't believe that he was speaking to her! Biena was on the verge of fainting. He then jumped down from the shelf and approached her slowly.

"You must be human…," he smiled a gentle smile. "Interesting creatures. I can also tell you are female."

"D-Don't come any closer…what are you!?"

"I'm an alien…called a Vladat." He smiled as he approached her.

"Alien? There are no such things as aliens!" She panicked.

"Really? Well you are speaking to one right now." He grinned as he flashed his fangs. Biena screamed again and began to run with him hot on her trail.

"Wait! Stop!" He called. While she ran, she whipped out her cell phone.

"Goldie! It's Biena! Don't come back! Monster chasing me! Meet me at home!" She screamed into the phone. She bolted outside and drove as fast as she could to her house. Once she was in the house, she ran up to her room.

"I-I made it." She panted.

"Yes, you did…pity you are so out of breath." She heard a voice say. Her eyes opened wide and she looked up and saw the creature hanging upside down. Before she could scream, he jumped down and held her down.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

"Relax…shhh…easy!"

"Dracula! Let me go!"

"I said calm down!" He chuckled as he playfully wrestled with Biena. He then let his claws run under her shirt and tickle her stomach. She gasped and he did it again.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

"Then calm down, human! You don't need to fear me. My name is Vamps," he smiled. After a few moments, he let her go. He explained he was an alien Vladat from outer space.

"My friends and I write stories about you guys, but I never knew you were real!"

"Of course…now, how about you and I go for a ride?" He smiled.

"A ride?"

"Yes, you and me." He smiled. Biena looked down a bit nervously, but he lifted her chin up to where she met his green eyes. "Don't be afraid. It will be fun!"

And with those words, he picked her up and they jumped out of the window and into the night. Vamps climbed higher and higher and Biena couldn't help but squeal in both shock and excitement! An alien Vladat was real?! Who knew?! But their fun ended as it began to rain.

"Quick! Back to the house!" Biena said. Vamps nodded and they landed back in her room. Goldie was inside preparing food. Once she got a look at Vamps, she was about to faint, but he used his super speed to catch her.

"This can't be happening!" Goldie panicked, but he grabbed her in a firm hug while Biena explained who he was and how harmless he was. After a few moments, Goldie was calmer.

"Well…this is a lot to take in," she smiled softly.

"I know. But I won't harm you all. If anything, you all are the only humans that know I exist," Vamps smiled.

"And we won't tell anyone," Goldie promised.

"Cross our hearts," Biena smiled. After a few moments of cuddling by the TV and watching a movie, the girls began to fall asleep. Vamps waited til both were asleep and then gently kissed them both on their heads. He then crept out into the night.

* * *

 _Next morning…_

Both girls were sad. They could find no trace of Vamps and they were sure that they dreamed the whole thing. They sadly packed up their things and went to school for the day.

"Morning, students…I hope you all are ready for the quiz!" Mr. Potter smiled. Everyone moaned in frustration.

"May I go to the restroom first?" Biena asked. The teacher smiled, but told her to be quick. As she walked down the halls, she sadly glanced at the floor. She then felt a quick poke in her side.

"Why so sad?" A voice asked. She spun around and saw a tall man behind her. He was very handsome with jet black hair and light green eyes.

"N-Nothing…I guess I just feel like this is going to be another boring day," she said, trying not to appear bashful. He then leaned in closer to her face.

"It may not be as boring as you think," The man smiled as he then gave her a smile. Biena then gasped in shock, but happiness when that handsome smile also revealed two sharp fangs.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you both enjoyed it! Special treat for newbienovelistRD and Goldie!**

 **To guestsurprise: I definitely enjoyed it. Thank you so much! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but absolutely no flames! Remember, I'm watching those reviews closely.**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
